


A Little Bit of Spice

by GalaxyEagle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Halo, Transformers (Prime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyEagle/pseuds/GalaxyEagle
Summary: Gwen (SPARTAN 347) lives her life on the new Earth she calls home, forever trapped. While there, she had stumbled upon sentient beings called Cybertronians. A certain cybertronian sends her to find a job at the pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.





	1. Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> I have done several stories on Wattpad, but not with my account on here, I can find more stories and write more. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus forces Gwen apply for a job at Freddy Fazbears's Pizzeria.

It was when Optimus finally came to her about the pressing matter she didn't want to touch.

A job. 

She was twenty-two, technically old enough for a job, but she kept on making excuses, trying to get away from the idea of the job. Even at this time in the year, the summer, most jobs were taken. 

He still forced her to look, grabbing newspapers and driving around looking for the hiring signs in his spare time. It was rather annoying to say the least. 

So there she was, in Optimus's cab, in front of a pizzeria. She had her arms crossed and her brown eyes steely.

"At least try," the tall robot said. "You can always quit if you do not enjoy it."

"Optimus, kids are not my thing," she complained. "They're whiny, messy, dumb creatures."

Optimus popped open his glove box and ejected the filled out job application. "No complaining. Go."

She grabbed the paper from the air, staring at the wheel of the semi. "Fine, but just because you're being an aft."

She opened the door, stepped out of the robot's cab, and slammed the door. Optimus honked and turned his right mirror to look at her. "Don't do that again, Mrs. Loven."

She only stuck her tongue out before walking towards the entrance. It was the day time so kids were packed inside the building. 

She recoiled at the smell of greasy pizza, the obnoxious sounds, and overall look of the place. It was horrendous!

The wall paper was peeling and children's drawings covered holes. She swore she saw a cockroach scurry under a vending machine. The lighting was a dull yellow. 

She scrunched up her nose before fixing her attire and going back to a smile, trying to ignore the banter of the children.

She strode up to the counter, placing her application and her phone on the dirty counter, "Hi, I'm here for the daytime position."

The other guy smiles, with surprisingly white teeth, "You're hired."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit. "Excuse me?"

He grinned. "You're the only one who has applied, so you're hired. When can you work? Times? Is tomorrow good? May I have your phone number?"

She was stunned by the burst of questions but she quickly regained her bearing. "I can work in afternoons." She said, still slightly in shock. "And I can work tomorrow."

The guy handed her a uniform and a empty name tag. "Write your name. You're shift starts at 2 and end's at 10. You get to clean and take care of the animatronics after 8."

He tossed her a set of keys. "You close the store. Don't stay after 10."

He then turned and walked away, leaving her baffled with the information.


	2. The Past is the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen remembers back to her reaching this new Earth when she comes across her old armor.

That afternoon came quickly even though she spent most of her time dreading it to come. She would have to bite her tongue throughout her whole shift. 

Deep in her thoughts she wondered why the employee told her to not stay after ten. She mentally brushed it away started to think about how to keep her mind off the job. She ended up wondering the base till she fell across the room that stored her old armor.

The armor was once painted a lime green but was now reduced to a scratched and banged up piece of metal. The green helmet was shaped like the normal Scout helmet like the rest of her armor. Her visor was blue with a long crack coming from the top left corner. Half of the armor was not functional as she had yet to fix it; honestly, she doubted she would ever use it again. 

She walked over to the armor, picking up the banged up helmet and frowning. She remembered the day she fell to this Earth all too clearly:

She had been on a solo mission, something that only happened when Spartans were few. With so many killed when the classing of Reach happened, she was sent to check in at a different base on a different planet to see if they could host the stragglers. She barely made it off Reach, unlike the many that were dead. She shook her head remembering the words that were drilled into her mind: Spartans never die.

She shook her head once more to clean her mind and looked out at the blue streaks that passed her windshield. Her shuttle was pretty banged up from the fire from the enemy. She barely thought she was going to make it. Her AI presented her with many problems: Damage to the fuel chamber, damage to the slip-space engine, the 2nd left engine was not functioning, controls were malfunctioning, and there was a possibility to run out of oxygen.

She couldn't of been more right. Warning lights began to flash as the ship beeped loudly. She looked over to her right.

Her AI appeared only an hour in. "The slip-space engine has started to fail. I'm bringing us out of slip-space as fast as I can, but I do not know if we will be able to get to a planet with resources in time."

She only braced herself. "I understand. Get us out of slip-space quickly and search among the start charts to see if a planet is available."

The AI nodded and disappeared. The blur of blue slowly turned into a deep black as they exited slip-space. The shipped rocked as the engine turned off and the regular engines turned on again. She looked down at the fuel supply. She grimaced. 22%. She frowned looking up to address her AI but ended up gasping. 

The beautiful planet of Earth floated in her vision. Being from Reach she had never seen Earth before. She could see the multiple different greens and blues and even some pale yellow. 

Only when she noticed the planet growing in size did she ever think they were advancing way to fast. She hasn't noticed the increase in temperature. 

"Hold tight! We're coming in hot!" Her AI shouted.

Immediately she reacted, placing her safety restraints on and tried her best in slowing the shuttle. She did very little and she ended up checking her systems. She then grabbed her AI chip and placed him back in the helmet. She ignored his pestering and tightened her belt. 

She remembered the last moments of panic before she hit the earth and was lost to unconsciousness. 

Back to the present, she leaned away from the armor and placed the helmet down again and left, shaking her head. She was stuck here with no way back to the war. She beat herself up for it but she swore an oath to protect humanity and working with the robots, she was still following her promise. She sighed as she got to her room. 

She placed the uniform on, having wearing male clothing as for her alterations. She just described herself as a tall human who liked to work out. She was still staying shape, doing her daily work out routine. 

She placed the long part of her hair that resided on the top of her head in a French braid and ran her hands over her shaved part of her head. She sighed, grabbing the keys and the phone that Ratchet had created for her.

She then made it out of her room, down the hall, and into the main building. "Optimus!" She called to the tall robot. 

The autobot looked down at her before checking the time. Right on time like always. He kept the not to himself and backed away from the monitors. 

Moving parts created a screech as they rubbed against each other and formed the truck in front of her. She hopped in the passenger side, closing the door with a little more force than necessary.

"Let's get going," she mumbled.


End file.
